A case-control study is proposed to study nutrition as a risk factor for cancer of the prostate in white urban men ages 45-74. Histologically confirmed cases of adenocarcinoma of the prostate will be identified through the Utah Cancer Registry, and controls will e identified from random-digit dialing and social security files. Controls will be age and county matched to the cases on a 2:1 ratio. Interviews will be conducted to obtain food frequency data both before illness and during adolescence. Other possible risk factors will be measured (family history, prior viral infections, sexual factors, occupational exposure to various metals, and demographic data), to assess these as risks for the disease and to control for them in evaluating nutrition as a risk. A low risk group, identified a priori, will also be analyzed to reduce the number of competing variables in studying the effect of nutrition on the etiology of the disease.